Won't To Be Alone
by Me and Marine
Summary: Mori menyimpan asa terhadap gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu menyukai Kyoya. Dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa isi hati cowok berkacamata itu.
1. KyoRi Kyoya und Hyori

**Won't To Be Alone…**

Baru kali ini aku mengakui kesalahan terbesarku. Kesalahan yang tidak patut untuk diampuni. Aku menganggap diriku ini seorang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah hadir di dalam hidupku. Yang membuatku tersenyum dan berani melangkah di atas garis hidupku yang muram dan terjal. Tidakkah kau tahu???

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

Di suatu pagi yang indah, awal musim semi, Ouran sudah kembali diricuhkan oleh para Host yang (seperti biasanya) meramaikan SMU Ouran.

Tamaki, dengan pesona intriknya yang selalu saja bisa menceburkan wanita mana pun ke pelukannya. Haruhi, yang menemani para guest untuk mengobrol sekaligus membuatkan kopi instant. Honey, dengan keimutannya sedang asyik bermain boneka dengan para tamunya. Kyoya-sama, sibuk berkutik diatas data keuangan host yang 'terkuras habis' untuk tahun ini. Hitachiin bersaudara, mengobrol berdua dekat jendela. Terakhir, Morinozuka terdiam sendiri tanpa ditemani Honey untuk pertama kalinya. Duduk diam menjauh dari keramaian.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi menghampiri dengan nampan berisi kopi.

Mori menengok. Dan Haruhi menawarkan secangkir kopi hangat padanya.

Mori mengambilnya sambil tersenyum kepada Haruhi. Senyum gentle yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

"Kau tidak bersama Honey?Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Haruhi polos.

Mori menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi Haruhi memastikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mori mengangguk dan tersenyum (lagi). "Ya."

Dari kejauhan (sebenarnya siapapun bias mendengarnya), Tamaki-senpai berteriak ke arah pintu. Yang notabene membuat semua orang menoleh. Semuanya termasuk Haruhi dan Mori.

Ajaibnya, ruangan mewah ala Eropa itu menjadi hening dengan sosok pemalu seorang gadis. Hanya separuh tubuhnya yang terlihat. Yang lainnya tertutupi pintu ruang Club unik itu. Menatap enggan ke arah isi ruangan. Sosoknya feminim, manis, pemalu, diam tapi hangat. Rambutnya panjang dengan poni menggantung ke arah kanan keningnya. Matanya bulat cerah berwarna coklat. Kulit putih berbalut gaun putri Ouran. Terakhir, pita kuning bersandar pada kepalanya.

"Hyori-kun, jangan malu-malu…!!Ayo kemari dan bergabung dengan kami..?!!" teriak Tamaki.

Perlahan, gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan host club. Tangannya disembunyikan satu di belakang. Wajahnya merona merah. Ekspresi gugup bisa dibaca pada air mukanya.

"Selamat dating di Host Club…!!!!!!!!!!" sambut Tamaki penuh kemeriahan. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Gadis itu tersipu malu. Tamaki menghampiri Kyoya. Sepertinya cowok indo itu tahu apa maksud gadis itu datang.

"Kyo-kun, dia mencarimu."

"Hyori?" Tanya Kyoya dengan ekspresi 'masa?'.

Tamaki mengiyakan dan Kyoya menghampiri gadis itu. Saat sampai dihadapan gadis bernama Hyori itu, Kyoya di kejutkan dengan sebuah kotak berbalut kain merah muda. Nampak seperti kotak makanan. Gadis itu memberikannya tiba-tiba begitu Kyoya ada di hadapannya. Ditambah dengan penuh rasa gugup dan malu-malu. Hyori menunggu dengan cemas. Tentu saja ia berharap Kyoya menerima pemberiannya yang sederhana itu.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyo dengan telunjuk kea rah hidungnya.

Hyori mengangguk cepat.

Dan, Kyo-kun mengambil kotak itu. Masih tersirat wajah heran pada wajah Kyo. Sementara gadis itu masih berdiri tegang di hadapan Kyo.

"Uhm… terima kasih…," ujar Kyo dengan senyum cool-nya.

Wajah gadis itu semakin merah. Dengan cepat, ia segera menarik dirinya dari ruangan itu.

Setelah gadis itu pergi…

"SUIT….SUIT…. !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Semua ruangan ricuh. Terutama Tamaki. "Akhirnya ada juga yang mau mengejar Kyoya…!!!!" godanya.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum cool. Tidak bicara. Ia menghampiri mereka dan membuka isi kotak itu. Dan Honey yang pertama kali kegirangan : pudding berhias strawberry besar.

Semuanya menyuruh Kyoya untuk memakannya. Diikuti rasa penasaran Honey, ia membuka mulutnya dan merasakan sesendok pudding itu.

"Ini benar-benar enak," tanggapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tamaki ikut mencobanya. Dan terdiam sejenak.

"INI BENAR-BENAR ENAK….!!!!!!!!!" Ujarnya berlebihan.

Semuanya terkejut.

Jauh dari kerumunan itu, Haruhi dan Mori hanya mengamati. Haruhi dengan ekspresi 'ya ampun'-nya itu. Sementara Mori dengan ekspresi datar namun 'mencurigakan'.


	2. Are U an Angel?

Are U an Angel?

Musim ini telah menyita seluruh perasaanku. Waktuku kuhabiskan percuma hanya untuk mengingat betapa manisnya dirimu. Aku mungkin gila karena begitu menginginkanmu. Tapi aku juga ingin kau tahu. Kalau ada satu orang di luar sana yang ingin berbagi hari bersamamu & melindungimu. Tak ragu lagi, aku tahu kalau kau adalah angin yang menghilangkan penat di hari terik dalam setiap detik-menit hidupku. Dan aku ingin memilikimu….

Hari itu, tepatnya hari menjelang akhir bulan adalah hari dimana para anggota host club bisa bersantai di ruang _extra luxurious_ yang disebut sebagai ruang musik ketiga. Akhir bulan memang saatnya istirahat bagi mereka (biasanya) karena jarang sekali guest yang datang.

"Hhh~… sudah lama aku tidak melemaskan diriku seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman. Aku jadi bisa istirahat setelah ulangan fisika tadi." Tamaki menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. Ia duduk bersantai di sofa dengan wajah yang begitu damai dan perasaan yang tenteram. Nampak benar selayaknya Prince.

"Kami bosan. Hhhh~… Tidak ada yang menarik nih…" begitulah ungkapan Hitachiin twin selagi Haruhi pulang cepat karena harus mengantarkan ayahnya ke Hokkaido hari itu. Seperti yang semua tahu, si kembar tidak akan 'benar-benar merasa hidup' jika tidak menjahili satu orang setiap hari. Dengan gayanya yang simetris, mereka mencoba mencari disekeliling mereka yang bisa di jadikan 'substitusi Haruhi'.

"Bagaimana dengan Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru meminta pendapat kakaknya yang sama-sama bosan.

"Dia membosankan. Setiap hari kita menjahilinya, kan?"

"Eumh…. Mori-senpai sedang keluar, ya?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau…." (melirik Kyoya karena satu-satunya orang yang tersisa. Memilih Kyoya lebih baik daripada membangunkan Honey yang sedang tidur siang)

"Kyoya-senpai…???" Hitachiin memulai.

"Heum?" Kyoya masih sibuk mengurusi data-data keuangan bulan ini. Yah… dia kan akuntan dalam klub itu.

"Sedang apa?Serius banget,sih?" Hikaru ikut memperhatikan tabel-tabel yang ada di monitor _lappie_ Kyoya.

"Aku sedang mengurus kas bulan ini. Banyak sekali masalah. Nampaknya aku harus melelang sesuatu lagi."

Entah kenapa ide pembicaraan ini keluar dari bibir tipis Hitachiin.

"Kyoya-senpai, apa ada seseorang yang kau suka??" Kaoru mulai menggoda.

"Maksudnya?" (masih gak berkutik).

"Yah…. Kurasa orang yang kau pikir akan lebih baik hari-hari ini jika bersama dengan dia. Bagaimana?Ada tidak??"

Kyoya masih sibuk _ngetik_ dan terlihat sekali tidak menyimak apa yang mereka tanyakan.

"Woi, Kyo-chan?!!" Tamaki menghampiri.

"Maaf aku ikut campur. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hyori?" Tamaki menghampiri Kyoya yang masih tetap _anteng_ buat di ajak ngobrol.

"Hyori??"

"Heum… Dia gadis yang manis. Rasanya sayang _nyuekkin_ dia begitu aja."

Kyoya terdiam dengan mata yang tertuju pada monitor cerah itu. Tapi kalimat terakhir Tamaki membuat pikirannya sedikit tersita dari laporan keuangannya.

Seorang Morinozuka merelaksasikan sendi-sendinya yang kaku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia menelusuri gedung sekolah yang besarnya tak terpikirkan oleh rakyat jelata kecuali jika mereka pernah masuk ke dalam sana. Langkahnya ringan namun berat saat menyentuh lantai yang bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya matahari dari jendela. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan ruang musik. Tepat di situ juga, Mori melihat-lihat ke dalam dari jendela (dari jauh tentunya. Matanya yang setajam mata elang sangat mampu menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan itu). Akhir-akhir ini memang inilah rutinitasnya saat menunggu Honey bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Matanya yang setajam pedang langsung berhenti pada satu titik. Lurus. Seperti arah cahaya senter yang menembus benda bening. Tanpa belok.

Sosok real itu bersiap-siap akan memainkan Grand Piano di sana setelah salah satu temannya memainkan alat musik itu. Dia melemaskan jari-jarinya dan mulai memijit tuts piano itu satu demi satu sesuai text booknya. Mori menikmati alunan melodi yang dimainkan. Begitu menyejukkan dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Piano Sonata No. 11.

Penglihatan Mori dan pendengaran kelelawarnya tidak mungkin salah. Apa yang ada di depannya tidak memakai pita kuning seperti kemarin. Kali ini putih. Dan berdiam di sisi kiri kepalanya. Manis sekali. Sejujurnya, ia juga menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Di tambah senyum hangat pemain itu yang menjadikan Mori semakin menikmati alunan pianonya. Alunan yang bisa menyihir jutaan orang kalau dia mau. Walau permainannya tidak mencengangkan seperti yang dilakukan Tamaki, tapi permainan gadis ini tidak kalah jauh. Siapa pun yang ada disana –Mori dan teman-teman gadis itu- seolah berada di suatu tempat yang mampu mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari mumetnya hidup sebagai calon penerus perusahaan.

Demikian lamanya alunan musik itu, Mori jadi ingat sesuatu yang terjadi 3 minggu yang lalu. Yup. Melodi piano karya Mozart tersebut mampu membawanya bernostalgia. Saat semuanya berjalan seperti sekarang –dimana Honey sedang tidur dan ia keluar untuk melemaskan sendi-sendinya- tapi tidak di depan ruang musik seperti sekarang. Saat itu ia berjalan di lorong hendak menuju taman bunga. Lalu…

"Jadi, bagaimana?" suara lemah yang berat karena mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak turun teralun dari bibir tipis salah satu siswi di sekolah tenar itu.

Di depan pemilik suara, berdiri seorang tinggi dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Diam. Hening. Tapi menakutkan.

Pemilik suara lemah itu tertunduk menunggu kata-kata. Walau ia tahu yang ada di depannya tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi ia berharap. Kepastian. Antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Kurasa itu artinya tidak, ya?"

Si tinggi masih diam. Bibirnya seakan telah di rapatkan dengan lem yang sangat banyak. Tak lepas satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa-apa…. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku…" suara lemah itu berubah menjadi isakkan tangis di barengi dengan pemiliknya yang berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sosok di depannya bukanlah sosok jahat yang suka membuat seorang perempuan menangis. Tapi sosok di depannya adalah sosok lembut yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia masih berdiri dan meratapi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis." Suara itu membuat Mori menoleh ke belakangnya. Slowly…

Disana ada seorang polos berdiri kira-kira 1 meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Memegang sebuah text book berwarna hitam yang di yakini sebagai text book Piano Class sekolah Ouran. Matanya coklat cerah dan bulat. Cara pandangnya waktu itu sama dengan Haruhi. Mori memperhatikannya. Tanda ia akan mendengar apa yang hendak di utarakan gadis itu. Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah. Ia memandang Mori dengan tatapan yang tidak berdosa.

"Hatimu lembut. Siapa pun sebenarnya tahu. Makanya tak jarang dari mereka banyak yang mengidolakanmu. Kau penuh dengan kasih sayang. Makanya banyak orang yang ingin merasakan kasih sayangmu. Kau juga orangnya hangat. Oleh karena itu, sebagian dari mereka ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang dirimu."

Mori diam. Walau ekspresi di matanya 'bergerak'.

"Tapi meminta kasih sayang itu sulit. Sulit sekali. Seratus kali lebih sulit daripada memberikan. Sudah ku bilang, di luar sana banyak yang menyukaimu dan ingin kasih sayang darimu. Aku tahu pasti ada alasan khusus di balik semua 'keterdiamanmu' tapi…." Gadis itu melanjutkan, "mereka telah berusaha keras untuk mengatakannya. Katakanlah satu kata saja agar mereka tidak terlalu kecewa."

Dan di akhiri dengan senyum. Untuk Mori, di akhiri dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Gadis itu melangkah menjauhi Mori. Berlawanan dengan arah gadis tadi berlari. Langkahnya tenang sekali. Ekspresinya juga bergitu anggun.

Mori memperhatikannya. Ia juga menatap gadis itu saat berbicara. Sampai gadis itu kian menjauh.

Wajahnya merona dan hangat. Cara bicaranya yang lembut dan tidak ingin menyakiti lawannya. Suaranya yang mungil tertangkap oleh daun telinga Mori dan langsung meleleh begitu menyentuh sarafnya dan di alirkan ke otak. Baru kali ini ia bertemu sosok seindah itu. Pertama kalinya.

Siapa?

Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Sosok dengan pita biru di kedua sisi kepalanya?

Siapa dia?

Yang lembut bagaikan 'angel'…


	3. A little cookies

**Untuk Kyoya**

Untuk sekalinya ini (mungkin) Kyoya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal jam mejanya sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.05 AM. Dan dia tidak terbangun di pagi buta. Sudah 3 jam ia berguling dan membolak-balikkan badannya agar bisa tidur. Tapi tidak berhasil. Posisi tidur yang paling cocok untuknya pun telah ia coba. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur.

Ia jadi resah sendiri. Ini hari kedua ia sulit tidur. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa juga.

Hhh~… ia menelantangkan tubuhnya –menatap langit-langit-. Pasrah saja kalau tidak bisa tidur. Walau ia tahu hari ini sekolah. Apa???

SEKOLAH…?!!!

Dan lagi…

Mencoba untuk bisa tidur. Tapi tidak bisa juga!

Argh!!!!

Kesalnya memuncak. Ia lelah. Tapi tidak bisa tidur. Dan itu tidak nyaman. Tidak enak. Dan menyiksa.

Kyoya, kau harus tenang….

Entah dari mana asal suara itu berasal. Suara hatinya, kah?_Probably_. Hanya dia di ruang seluas dua kamar hotel itu.

Yah..Sudahlah… ia akan bertanya pada Tamaki nanti siang bagaimana caranya menghilangkan insomnia dadakan seperti ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia ingat. .

_Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hyori?" _

"_Hyori??"_

"_Heum… Dia gadis yang manis. Rasanya sayang nyuekkin dia begitu aja."_

"Hyori, ya?" gumam Kyoya. Entah rasa lelah macam apa yang menjadikan Kyoya memikirkan perempuan.

Perempuan yang manis. Perempuan yang polos. Lemah lembut. Pemalu. Dan selalu menunduk kala wajahnya memerah. Itulah kata mereka.

Kyoya terdiam. Memikirkan sebuah saat dimana Tamaki mengatakan kalimat itu dan akhirnya merembes ke arah yang lain. Ia jadi memikirkan Hyori.

Ya. Dia memang manis. Kyoya jujur.

Senyumnya di saat ia dan Haruhi serta si kembar bercanda di ruang Host Club. Cukup menyita perhatiannya yang sedang jenuh dengan ulah Tamaki.

Dia memang penyayang.

Sempat waktu itu Honey menangis karena Usa-Chan terjepit dan telinganya robek. Semuanya diam dengan wajah khawatir melihat Honey. Tapi dia mengambil Usa-chan dengan lembut dan menjahitnya bersama Haruhi saat itu juga.

Tidak. Bukan hanya itu saja.

Hikaru dan Kaoru pernah bilang padaku. Mereka melihat sendiri. Saat itu hujan dan mereka sedang melewati koridor menuju ruang Host Club. Saat hujan. Yup. Hujan besar saat itu. Langkah mereka terhenti. Di bawah atap yang teduh nan kokoh, mereka melihat ke bawah melalui jendela besar. Cewek itu. Atau Hyori. Kehujanan. Bukan karena sengaja. Mereka melihat Hyori sedang memegang seekor kucing kurus nan kotor. Kucing itu lemas. Dan saat itu hujan besar. Tapi ia rela kehujanan hanya untuk memungut seekor kucing yang kelaparan. Sekujur tubuh Hyori basah semua. Mereka berdua memandangi teman sekelasnya itu berlari ke arah menuju dapur sekolah. Yang _of course_ sudah sepi saat itu.

Dan semua tahu Hitachiin brother punya keingintahuan yang amat besar –mereka mengikuti Hyori-. Hyori memang (benar-benar) ada di dapur. Kucing itu di baluti oleh handuk sementara Hyori sendiri menghangatkan susu yang nampaknya menjadi bekalnya ke sekolah. Setelah hangat, susu itu ia suapi ke makhluk mungil yang kedinginan sambil memeluknya.

Kata Hitachiin _sih_ "terlihat dari matanya waktu itu ia begitu tulus". Hitachiin bahkan sampai tidak percaya.

Setelahnya kucing itu dimandikan oleh air hangat dan tubuhnya di keringkan menggunakan pengering di ruang biologi.

Esoknya ia bercerita di kelas kalau ia punya kucing baru kepada Haruhi.

Yah. Itu Hyori. Anak kelas 1-A yang selalu tertunduk malu kalau melihat Kyoya. Kyoya tersenyum. Dan saat tidak disadari, putra bungsu ketiga Ootori itu telah terlelap tidur.

**Saat dari Tamaki**

Tamaki baru bisa keluar kelas setelah 'menyelesaikan' diskusi mengenai proyek gagalnya dengan guru Bahasa Jepang. Wajahnya lemas setelah di ceramahi habis-habisan akan proyek eksposisi prosesnya. Hasilnya?DUMB… ia tidak membuat eksposisi proses seperti yang di perintahkan gurunya. Ia membuat sebuah eksposisi. Bukan eksposisi proses. Yup. Eksposisi.

"Selamat siang…." Serunya saat masuk ruang Host Club. Dan ia heran karena hanya ada satu orang disana. Dan itu bukan anggota host club. Bukan juga _guest_. Atau mungkin. Tapi ia tahu siapa itu. Itu Harusuza Hyori. Ya. Harusuza yang JARANG mau masuk ke ruang itu kalau ada Kyoya.

Tamaki celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali gadis itu –sosok yang berdiri di balik meja dan sedang menuangkan teh ke segelas cangkir bermotif Kamboja tropis-. _A yellow ribbon_ menatap Tamaki sama seperti cara Tamaki menatapnya.

"Ini untuk Suoh-senpai?" cewek itu menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh.

Lamunan Tamaki buyar. "Eh, iya. Terima kasih." Tamaki menerimanya dan meminum seteguk. Teh melati orang biasa yang di beli Haruhi itu begitu nikmat. Aroma jasmine dan gulanya pas sekali. Ia jadi lupa masalahnya.

"Tapi…. Kemana yang lain?" yang itu pengecualian. Tamaki tidak lupa.

"Yang lain sedang asyik main lompat tali di bawah." Hyori mengajak Tamaki ke sisi jendela. Tamaki ber "ah…" karena yang lain sedang bersenang-senang.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku untuk bersenang-senang?????!!!" ia lari ke pintu dan membukanya. Lalu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi…. Kenapa kau diam disini?Kenapa tidak ikut senang-senang??"

"Haruhi menunjukkan kepada mereka permainan lompat tali. Aku tidak ikut karena mereka menyuruhku untuk menunggu Tamaki-senpai. Selain itu, aku juga membantu Haruhi yang di paksa mengajarkan mereka." Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu?" Tamaki smells something. Its good. "Ini… harumnya enak sekali…"

Hyori berlari ke arah meja tamu. "Mungkin bau ini. Senpai mau coba?"

Tamaki menghampiri arah Hyori berdiri dan memperhatikan apa yang di pegangnya. Cookies coklat dalam sebuah toples Kristal kue berbentuk Teddy Bear.

"Nampak lezat sekali. Aku coba, ya??" Tamaki mengambil sebuah dan ia mencicipinya.

Diam.

Diam.

Dan diam. Lalu pecah semuanya.

"Ini enak….!!!!Kau hebat!!!!!" Tamaki begitu _excited_ saat memuji. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Sesungguhnya, Tamaki tidak menyangka kalau cookies itu enak. Ia kapok makan cookie buatan Renge waktu itu. Jadi…

Setelah melahap kue yang ada di tangannya sampai habis, Tamaki memandangi Hyori dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hebat. Jarang sekali siswi di sekolah ini yang bisa masak." Tamaki mengeluarkan ke-_charming_-nan-nya.

"Terima kasih.. Ini biasa saja."

"Heum… Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana?"

Yang di tanya bingung. "He?"

Tamaki tersenyum halus. "Kyoya. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Hyori hanya tersipu malu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Tamaki duduk di tangan sofa yang tidak jauh dari Hyori.

Hyori tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

"Awalnya sih aku sama seperti yang lain. Menyukai Kyoya-senpai hanya karena dia tampan dan _cool_. Aku bahkan tidak berani seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang jadi _guest_ host club atau menunjukkan perasaannya dengan cara apapun. Perasaanku waktu itu hanya aku yang tahu. Dan aku bertekad tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun termasuk teman dekatku sendiri.

Tapi suatu hari, saat aku berjalan-jalan di Mall. Tepatnya saat aku berada di lapangan parkir untuk menuju pulang, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Ibu-ibu sih. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu aku mendekati sumber suara itu. Suara itu tidak hanya milik wanita itu saja. Lebih gaduh lagi karena ada suara beberapa anak remaja cowok. Dan saat aku dekat dengan sumber suara, aku melihat wanita setengah baya itu ternyata di rampok. Jujur aku tidak berani karena dua dari mereka membawa senjata tajam. Badan mereka juga tinggi besar untuk ukuran anak remaja. Aku hanya melihat dari balik pilar. Aku kasihan pada wanita tua itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa.

Lalu seseorang yang tidak ku duga muncul. Dan itu Kyoya-senpai. Dengan berani dan santai ia menghampiri perampok itu dan berkata kalau wanita itu adalah tantenya. Melihat Kyoya-senpai, perampok itu malah mengancamnya. Tapi aku tidak melihat ketakutan di mata Kyoya-senpai. Dia begitu tenang dan matanya menatap perampok itu tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kyoya bertanya dengan datarnya.

"Apa maksudmu???Mau bermain dengan kami, hah?" salah satu dari mereka mendorong Kyoya ke sebuah mobil, menarik kerah bajunya dan menempelkan ujung pisau di leher cowok kurus itu. Ootori hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau tujuan merampok kalian adalah uang, kenapa merampok disini?"

Perampok-perampok itu malah heran. "Kau???" salah seorang geram.

"Kalian tahu berapa dana gelap yang ada Jepang?"

Perampok itu diam. Semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ratusan yen gelap ada di masing-masing tangan pejabat negara. Uang gelap itu bukan hak mereka. Tapi hak kalian. Jika kalian ingin merampok, rampok uang itu. Belikan beras untuk keluargamu, boneka untuk adikmu. Jika kalian merampok di tempat biasa seperti ini, tidak akan ada untungnya sama sekali. Kalian akan di cap penjahat dan pengacau. Tapi jika kalian merampok dari orang-orang seperti itu, kalian mungkin akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Bagaimana?"

Perampok makin tidak mengerti. "Kau ini… apa yang kau bicarakan???!"

"Kalian baru saja merampok wanita. Apa kalian tidak ingat ibu kalian?Bagaimana jika beliau yang menghadapi kejadian seperti tadi???Di rampok sementara beliau mempunyai uang hasil jerih payahnya untuk biaya kalian selama ini. Apa kalian tidak kasihan?Tanteku itu, anaknya baru masuk penjara karena urusan narkoba. Ia harus membayar denda dengan uang yang banyak. Sementara anak keduanya butuh biaya perobatan karena penyakitnya. Apa kalian sampai sekejam itu?"

Perampok-perampok itu terdiam semua.

"Kalian masih SMA –sama sepertiku-. Jalan masih panjang. Perbaikilah ini semua. Pulang dan minta maaflah pada orang tua kalian. Jika sudah lulus nanti, jadilah orang yang berguna bagi banyak orang. Dengan begitu orang tua kalian akan bangga."

Salah satu dari perampok bahkan ada yang sampai menangis….."

Hyori terus bercerita tentang kepahlawanan Kyoya. Belum selesai…

"Boleh lagi, tidak??~" Tamaki dengan _puppy eyesnya_ menunjuk-nunjuk cookie.

"Silahkan."

"Woi Dumb(o)??!!!Kau dari mana saja??!!!" Hikaru berteriak dari depan pintu saat _blonde Prince_ sedikit lagi menyentuh kue yang lain.

"Kalian~…. KALIAN JUGA TIDAK MENGAJAKKU MAIN LOMPAT TALI…..!!!"

"Wah~… cookies!!!!" Hitachiin dan yang lain langsung menyerbu cookies coklat itu tanpa memperdulikan amarah Tamaki yang baru setengah jalan.

"Ini enak… Hyori-kun, _sugoii_…" Haruhi menatap Hyori kagum.

"Oiishiiii~….!!" Hitachiin berseru kompak. Dengan mata berbinar mereka.

"Hwaaa~…." Wajah Honey langsung memerah.

Mori mengambil salah satu cookie dari toples Kristal berbentuk teddy bear itu. Ia menggigit sedikit-mengunyah lama sekali-. Ia tidak bicara apapun. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, ia mengaku itu tidak buruk. Ia menikmatinya.

Satu lagi. Kyoya.

"Boleh aku coba?" Kyoya dengan senyum menawannya menghampiri gadis itu.

Hyori hanya mengangguk sambil tertunduk _blushing_.

Cowok cool berkacamata itu mengambil sebuah dengan begitu lembut. "Terima kasih, ya?" lalu ia memakannya –sambil memandangi Hyori yang tertunduk malu-malu.

"Kyoya?Enak tidak???" Tamaki menyenggol kawannya itu dengan nada menggoda.

Kyoya tersenyum. Ia tahu niat Tamaki. "Enak. Enak sekali. Aku suka."

Satu ruang host club langsung ricuh begitu mendengarnya. Siulan penuh dari si kembar di sambut oleh kegirangan ala Honey yang berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Mendengar kericuhan di ruangan itu, Hyori makin malu dan menunduk. Wajahnya sudah semerah cherry segar di atas cake lembut. Sedangkan Kyoya masih menikmati cookie di jepitan jarinya –dengan bibir tersungging, masih berusaha menjaga imagenya-.

Keriuhan itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Semuanya bersorak menggoda Hyori dan KO. Tapi ada satu orang disana yang menghampiri _tea po_t dan menuangkan isinya pelan-pelan. Masih hangat dengan kuatnya aroma jasmine. Ia meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Tiap tegukkan sedikit 'menenangkan' perasaannya yang agak kacau.


	4. It Doesn't Called Dopplegangger

Yuuuupppp...!

Chapter 4 yang makin gak jelasss... XoXo

**It Doesn't Called Dopplegangger**

Aku merasa sesak setiap saat mereka menyorakimu. Wajah merahmu, mereka yang memanasi jantungku, dan sosok pujaanmu yang berdiri persis dihadapanmu,,,, semuanya membuatku merasa seperti 'sampah'. Terpinggirkan, jauh, dan sakit.

Andai aku bisa bicara denganmu di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran : aku mencintaimu. Tapi kapan adegan romantis itu akan terjadi jika dihatimu ada orang lain?Bukan aku?

Kau membuatku terjaga setiap malam. Perih, senang, sedih, pahit, putus asa, semuanya menyiksaku setiap malam..!Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar aku memujamu dan mengharapkanmu untuk bergandengan denganku. Mungkin kata orang aku bodoh karena tidak mengatakannya. Tapi lebih baik aku menahan semua ini agar kau bisa leluasa memuja kekasihmuu…

One day in Ouran~..

"Untuk menyelesaikan soal kompleks seperti ini, yang harus kita lakukan adalah mensubstitusikan x ke dalam variabel y. Setelah itu…-blablablabla-…."

"Urghhh, boseeeennnnn…" Kaoru bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tentang pelajaran aljabar siang itu. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya, kembarannya –Hikaru- begitu serius memperhatikan guru mereka –yang terkenal paling jenius- yang sedang menerangkan –sama seperti murid lainnya-. Kaoru bete. Ia melirik ke kanan, Haruhi sibuk mencatat penjelasan.

"Hhhh…garing.."

Males, jenuh, ngantuk, membuatnya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

_S__emuanya serius ya?_

Matanya berhenti ke satu titik. Bangku paling belakang, barisan Hikaru. Ada putri tidur disana. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak. Kaoru takjub melihatnya –jarang lho ada cewek tidur di kelas-.

"Hitachiin-kun?" suara berat itu memanggil salah satu dari si kembar.

_Oh God. mampuslah gue__..!_

"Ehh.. iyaa?"

"Ada apa dibelakang sana?" Haruto-sensei bertanya, semua murid memandangi Kaoru –termasuk Haruhi dan kakaknya-. Siapa yang gak akan gugup diliatin kayak gitu?

"Ehhh,,, sayaa…"

Guru jenius itu mencoba mencari tahu sendiri. Dan mungkin ia tahu jawabannya.

"Harusuza-kun?" guru itu memanggil salah satu murid yang duduk paling belakang, otomatis pandangan murid-murid lain mengikuti. "Harusuza?"

"Hyori-kun, banguunnn,,," bisik Renisa yang duduk di depannya.

"Ummh..?Ada apa sihh?"

"Kau kepergok tidur tahu.."

Seketika mata gadis itu membulat. Ngantuknya serasa hilang.

Ia melihat ke arah sensei yang memandanginya sambil menaikkan alis dan tersenyum. Gadis itu membalas. Manis sekali malah.

"Oke, nonaa.. perjanjian di awal ingat?Kalian boleh mengabaikan sensei kalian yang juga pernah muda ini asalkan kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang saya berikan?Ada jawaban tepat, tidak ada hukuman, dan nilai ujian akan saya jamin tidak jelek. Ingat nona?" guru itu –dengan senyum _charming_nya- mengangkat kapur. Bersiap untuk menulis soal.

Hyori mengangguk ringan. Sementara Kaoru merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena ia turut menghancurkan kegiatan orang yang sama-sama bosan pada pelajaran itu.

Haruto menulis sebuah soal yang baru ia terangkan. Tapi agak lebih rumit. Hanya saja ia menjamin : siapa yang memperhatikan pasti bisa atau asal tahu konsepnya, pasti ada jalan.

"Nona?Tolong kerjakan dengan baik ya?" guru itu dengan ramah menyuruh Hyori ke depan kelas untuk menjawab soal itu.

Guru itu ramah. Tidak ada tatapan benci atau tersinggung sedikit pun. Ia menganggap murid sama saja dengan dirinya. Manusia biasa. Sejenius apapun dia –seperti kata orang-, ia juga pernah mendapat julukan 'yang paling malas' selama di sekolah. Jadi baginya, wajar saja ada murid yang tidur atau tidak memperhatikannya. Tetapi, ia juga menerapkan disiplin bahwa murid boleh mengabaikan asalkan mereka juga harus bisa.

Hyori terdiam sekitar 2 menit. Jari-jari indahnya menjabarkan cara sendiri penyelesaian masalah di papan tulis itu. Kurang dari 2 menit pula, ia selesai menjawabnya. Walaupun caranya berbeda dengan guru itu, tapi guru itu menolerir asalkan jawabannya benar. Dan itu yang Hyori tunjukkan.

"Bagus sekali. Nilai A untukmu di ujian nanti." Ia tersenyum dan menerima kembali kapurnya. "Kau boleh melanjutkan lagi tidurmu asalkan kau berjanji akan mendapatkan nilai di atas 70 ujian nanti."

"Terima kasih, sensei.." Hyori membalas senyuman guru favorit itu. Ia pun kembali ke bangkunya.

Kaoru menatap gadis itu saat ia duduk. Antara takjub dan senang melihatnya.

"Hei,,"

"Humm?"

"Maaf yaa,,, gara-gara aku tadi kau jadinya dipanggil ke depan. Maaf yaa.." Kaoru mengambil duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Gara-gara kau?Sudahlaahh,,, kalau begitu aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau membuatku mendapat A di ujian nanti.."

"Tapi kau hebat yaa…!Padahal kau tidur.. tapi bisa menjawab pertanyaan Haruto-sensei dengan mudahnyaaa..!"

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Kebetulan saja sebelum tidur aku sempat membaca-baca sedikit contohnya. Jadi aku beruntung saja soal itu yang ditanyakan. Kalau soal lain pasti aku gemetaran.."

Kaoru _speechless_. Bingung mau ngajak ngobrol apa lagi.

"Kaoru-kun, mana Hikaru-kun?"

"Ah dia sihh…. HEIIIII…!Kau tadi memanggilku apaaa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke hidung.

"Kaoru-kun, neee?" Hyori agak kaget.

Kaoru diam. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Hahahahahaha…. bukaaannn!Aku ini Hikaru tahuuu,,, kamu salaaahhhh yeeeeeeeee…."

"Aku gak salah.. Kamu Kaoru kan?Aku tahu kokk…"

Kaoru terdiam lagi. "Kenapa kamu tahu?"

Hyori tersenyum penuh percaya diri. " Bicaramu lembut daaaannn… yaaahhh,,, kalian berbedaaa.. hanya saja banyak orang kurang memperhatikan. Habis kalian simetris."

"Maksudnya kau sudah lama memperhatikan kami?"

"Hmmmm,,, begitulahh,, menurutku kalian menarik sihh,,"

Agak _blushing_. "Hoo…"

"Neee.., Kaoru-kun,,, aku ada kelas piano sekarang.. aku duluan tidak apa-apa kan?" si manis berpita kuning berdiri dan memeluk buku _chord_nya.

"Ohh,,, baiklaaahh,, sebentar lagi aku juga akan menyusul Hikaru,,"

"Soo,,, ja-neee,,," gadis itu melambai sambil tersenyum dan berlari menuju ruang musik. Rambutnya yang berkibar di tiup angin membawa perasaan dag-dig-dug bagi Kaoru.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman itu dan memandangi langit yang tertutupi daun-daun. Menghembuskan nafas lega dan merasa bebas entah kenapa. Baru kali ini ia merasa sebebas itu. Sebagai tanda, ia menikmati hembusan angin segar dengan menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Air mukanya seolah mengatakan terima kasih pada Sang Pencipta Alam.

"Heeeiii… dari mana saja kau?" Hikaru melihat adiknya baru saja memasuki ruang musik ke 3 itu.

"Jalan-jalan,,"

maklum yaaaa...

banyak ejaan yang salah dan kalimat sangat kurang efektiff...

Review Pleaseee...

XDS


	5. You Steal My Heart

_You guide me when I'm stumbling in the dark.._

_You hear what's deep inside.._

_When I need you there to listen.._

_You're the one who won my heart~._.

**Christian Bautista - You're The One Who Won My Heart**

_Aku tidak mau kalau ini cinta.._

_Karena ini pasti akan menyakitkan.._

**You Steal My Heart (again)**

"Semuanya yang ada disiniiii?Dengarkannn… ehmm…ehmmm… awal musim panas ini, kita akan berlibur ke pantai..! Semuanya harus ikut yaaa..! Kita akan menginap selama 3 hari 3 malam di resort milik Haninozuka-senpai. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian, oke?" Sang Raja mulai tebar pesona lagi –mengedipkan matanya-.

"KYAAAAA~… TAMAKI-SAMAAAAA…!"

"Kyoya-kuunnnn?Tolong persiapkan semuanya yaaa?Aku tahu kau memang bisa diharapkannn~…" Tamaki memeluk bahu teman sejagatnya itu.

"Akan kuusahkan. Tapi aku tidak janji akan membawakan makanan mewah. Biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk transportasi dan sewa pun hampir setengah dari dana simpanan kita."

Kyoya masih berfokus pada lappienya. karena ia kaki tangan sang raja, maka ia harus menjawab setidaknya 5 kata saat raja mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apaa… kali ini bagaimana kalau masakan Thailand?Aku ingin merasakan sensasi 3 rasanyaa… Asia itu memang hebaaaat~... rasa yang diciptakan akan masakan tradisionalnya selalu saja bisa membuatku melepuh karena kenikmatannya. Begitu anggun seperti kepribadianku yang mempesona ini~.. Oh Tuhaaannn~… mengapa kau menciptakan dunia ini begitu indaaaahhh?Hingga aku tidak bisa membencinyaaaa?"

Sementara Tamaki sibuk berpuisi –dan Hyori memperhatikannya-, Hyo dan Haru sedang menyiapkan beberapa teman minum teh untuk jamuan para tamu.

"Nee Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa Tamaki-senpai selalu seperti itu?"

"Yaaahhh,,, kalau tidak begitu satu detik, tandanya dia masuk angin.."

"Hooo… kau akan ikut kan?"

"Sepertinya iya.. kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau ikut, aku pasti akan dijemput ke rumah dan langsung dibawa mereka. Jadi ikut saja dehh,, daripada nantinya menggangguku.."

Hyori mengangguk mengerti. Pandangannya beralih ke pujaannya. Pujaan yang jari-jarinya masih sibuk menekan tombol papan keyboard dan tatapannya lurus ke monitor. "Senpai itu akan ikut juga kan?" pipi Hyori tanpa sadar merona cerah.

Haruhi menangkap siapa yang temannya itu maksud. "Tentu sajaa.. dia adalah 'penolong' kami. Pasti dia akan ikut." ^ _ ^

Hyori terus memandangi Kyoya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Siapapu tahu Kyoya begitu sensitif di saat seperti apa pun. Cowok berperawakan dingin dan kalem itu melirik ke arah _stalker_ yang berada di arah jarum 10 pada jarak hampir 5 meter.

_K__yaaa_

Hyori jadi salah tingkah dan tanpa sengaja jari manisnya teriris pisau saat ia mengupas apel. "Aww…"

"Hyori-kun?Akan ku ambilkan kotak P3K.." Haruhi berlari menuju tempat dimana kotak ajaib itu berada. Sementara yang lain memandang Hyori dengan cemas termasuk Tamaki.

"Aduhhh,,, saaa,,," tadinya gadis berkuncir 2 itu berusaha menahan perihnya. Tetapi seorang pangeran datang dan mengemut jari manis Hyori yang terluka. Ia begitu tenang melakukannya. Pemilik jari manis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahnya merah padam dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sakit yang ia rasakan mendadak hilang.

_Y__a Tuhaaannn,,,_

Ia merasa dirinya jatuh ke suatu lubang yang dalam dan tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"Mo…Mori-senpai..?" Akhirnya ada juga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Pria di depannya tidak tergubris. Seisi ruangan pun hanya terdiam memperhatikan. Bahkan Haruhi yang tadinya berlari pun kini terdiam menonton.

Renge, yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.. "MOEEEEEE…!"

Yang lain akhirnya menimpali.. "MOEEEEEE…!"

"Suitt…suittt…" , "Cieeeeeeeeeee…..", "Huhuuuuyyyy…."

Segala kericuhan, senyum dan tawa menghiasi ruangan itu. Hyori yang sadar menarik jari manisnya dan menunduk malu. Mori agak kaget.

"Arigatou, senpaiii,,," wajahnya benar-benar merah dan pangeran itu menatap adik kelasnya yang baru saja ia tolong tersipu malu. Seperti biasa juga, _no action and stay cool_.

Tamaki yang juga ikut tersenyum tiba-tiba ingat kawan sejagatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke si kacamata. Temannya itu masih terus memijat tombol-tombol keyboard dengan pandangan lurus. Tamaki tidak heran. Kawannya itu memang terlalu cuek pada lawan jenis.

Tapi Tamaki bisa saja salah.

Kurasa siapapun dia : baik 5 tahun ataupun seumur hidup bersama dengan seseorang, kita tidak akan mengenali 100% orang tersebut.

Apalagi untuk seorang Kyoya –cowok misterius dengan aura charming kemana-mana-. Sedalam-dalamnya perasaan manusia, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mampu membacanya. Tamaki sekalipun.

Kyoya, -pujaan dari salah satu tokoh utama perempuan- dengan tatapan lurus ke monitor, mendapati ketikan huruf di monitornya berubah kacau.

"Aduuuhhh,,, dimana sihhh?" _our beloved Hikaru_ sedang mencari sesuatu di ruang kelasnya. Kelas sudah bubar 1,5 jam yang lalu. Ia berharap penjaga sekolah belum membersihkan kelas itu untuk dipakai lagi besok.

"Ahhh…!Siaaaalll…! Padahal kan besok tugasnya di kumpulkaaaannn..!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sayang adiknya ada di ruang Host club bersama yang lain. Salahnya juga _sih_, tadinya Kaoru mau menemaninya kesitu. Tapi dianya menolak.

TT

Di dorong oleh keyakinan bahwa PR nya tertinggal di kelas, Hikaru melanjutkan pencarian dengan lebih berhati-hati. Sampai ia menemukan sesuatu di bangku Hyori.

Sebuah DIARY..

Ohhh,,, kita tahu si kembar –yang mana pun- selalu dipenuhi rasa keingintahuan.. ia membukanyaa..

Sepanjang beberapa halaman berisi cerita-ceritanya bersama teman, keluarga dan keluhannya tentang PR, gambar-gambar, lirik lagu. Biasa pada setiap jurnal perempuan.

Jurnal itu malah lebih mirip buku corat-coret bagi Hikaru. Saat ia berfikir tidak ada yang menarik, ia melihat suatu halaman. Ada foto Kyoya disana. Mungkin dari Renge yang terkadang menjual pernak pernik host club secara ilegal?MUNGKIN..

Diary…!

Hari ini aku menggantikan Haruhi membuatkan kue di Host Club..!

Aku membuatkan cookies cokelat yang biasa aku buat. Sejujurnya aku gak pede waktu Haruhi meminta bantuanku. Tapi berhubung niat tulus mau membantu, ya sudaaahhh.. T-T

Saat aku menyiapkan cookienya ke dalam toples dan pisin, Tamaki-senpai datang. mungkin dia kaget kali ya cuma aku saja yang ada di ruang itu. Terus dia mencium bau yang enak katanya. Aku jawab, "mungkin itu bau cookies." mendengar kata cookies, dia pingin nyobain. Saat aku offer ke dia, dia ngambil dan nyicip. Katanya enak banget lhooo~…! XD..

Aku seneng banget dengernyaaa,,,!

Untung banget juga sih gak gosong waktu itu!

Gak lama kemudian, semuanya datang ke atas dan langsung mencoba cookie buatanku itu. semuanya bilang enaaaaak~…!

KYAAAAA,,,!

Aku jadi seneng banget nihhh… /

Lalu tiba saatnya Kyoya-senpai mencicipinya. Dia bilang enak… XDDDDDDDDD…

Aku seneng banget diary hari ini!

Ini hari yang paling indah seumur hidupkuuu…!

^ U ^

Hikaru mendapati hal lain di belakang halaman itu. Ada gambar Kyoya yang mirip dengan foto itu. Di samping gambar itu ada berbagai kata – kata : the shadow king, cutie glassess, my cool preety boy, etc..

Di halaman sampingnya…

Diary….!Diary..!

Hari ini aku ketemu dia lagi.. seriiiiiiinggggg bangeeett…!

Yang pertama di kantin. Aku lihat dia jalan sama teman-temannya buat makan. Waktu itu aku bawa bekel jadi makan di kelas. Ke kantin cuma lewat aja. Tapi aku senaaaangg.. habis aku pusing setelah ulangan biologi.

Kedua, aku ngeliat dia pas lagi presentasi biologi di lab. Keren bangeeeettt,,, / !

Hyori suka banget sama cowok yang pinterr… ^ ~ ^

Ketiga, yang paling romantis nihhh,,,

Duhh,, gak sanggup nulisss…!

Tadi hujan lebat pas pulang host club. Biasa lahh,, bantuin Haruhi ini-itu. Karena hujan, aku gak berani menyebrang ke gedung depan. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyoya-senpai datang. Otomatis aku salting. Dia sempat ngajak ngobrol sebentar. Terus aku cerita kalau aku gak berani nyebrang gedung. Pak Masaru juga katanya terjebak macet. Dan ini yang paling aku sukaaaa…!

Kyoya-senpai ngajak aku menyebrang gedung di payungi jasnya diaaaa…!

OMG…OMG…OMG..

Karena blushing banget mungkin ya, muka aku rasanya panas. Aku takut mimisan terus dia liatt… kan aku malu, jadi sempat aku tolak. Tapi nyatanya, dia terus mengajak pakai senyumnya dia yang maut ituuu,,,!

ADUHHHH…!Hyori melting banget liatnyaaaaa…!

Ya sudahh,,, kita menyebrang berdua dan aku terus menunduk. Pas udah nyebrang kita jalan sampai ke tempat penjemputan. Disana sopirnya Kyoya-senpai udah ada, tapi katanya dia mau nungguin karena merasa paling bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku…

Kyaaaaa~..! Daritadi aku pengen banget loncat-loncaaatt…!

After 5 minutes, our loyal family-driver came and pick me up. Disaat itu aku dan Kyoya-senpai berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing –masing..

Membaca beberapa hal menyunggingkan senyum di bibir Hikaru. Beberapa halaman selanjutnya menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman Hyori di host club dan tentang Kyoya.

Ia menyimpan diary itu ke tempatnya semula dan kembali ke ruang host club. Niatnya mencari PR sudah hilang.

_L__ebih baik meminta pinjam kaoru PR nya. toh sekelas ini_

"Wah?ada rame-rame apaan ini?" Hikaru menutup pintu ruang Host Club.

Honey dengan imutnya, "Takashi menolong Hyori-chan yang jarinya teriris pisau."

"Dia mengemutnya lhoo~…"

"Romantis sekali yaaa~…" tamu – tamu itu nampaknya begitu menikmati pertunjukkan yang baru saja berlangsung.

Hikaru memandangi _couple_ yang baru saja dibicarakan. Ia melihat Hyori dengan wajah merah padamnya menunduk dan Mori-senpai yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Melihat itu Hikaru hanya tersenyum.

"Kau menemukan PR mu tidak?" Kaoru menghampiri kakaknya dan bertanya.

"Ah tidaakk,, pulang nanti boleh kan aku salin soal dari PR mu, Kaoru?"

"Hahahahahaaa,,, tidak perlu. Lima menit setelah kau pergi ke kelas, penjaga sekolah datang dan memberikan ini padaku." Kaoru menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis berwana biru tua ke arah Hikaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja sihh?Aku kan jadi mencarinya dengan susah payaaahhh~…" ekspresi - TT^TT

"Gomen Hikaru, tadinya aku mau langsung menghampirimu.. cuma ada kejadian ini, jadinya aku lupaaaaa… maaf yaaaa…"

"Hhh~.. ya dehh,,, aku maafinn… Oh ya! Tadi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lho~…"

"Apa?"

"Nanti saja..aku ceritakan di mobil.."

"Sooo,,, Hikaru,,?"

"Heumm?"

"Kau mau ceritakan tentang apaa?"

"Ahahahahhahaa…!Itu,, jadii..."

"Heii,, lanjutkan,,"

"Ssstt,,"

Kaoru yang bingung dengan gerak-gerik Hikaru mengikuti arah tatapan bola mata kembarannya. Di depan mereka –persis-...

"Dasar kucing jelek!Berani sekali kau jalan-jalan di sekolah elite seperti ini..!" salah satu siswa berwajah Yakuza (pasti dari kelas C) memainkan kucing kurus dengan kakinya. Cenderung kasar malah. "Kucing seperti ini kita hajar saja!Berani-beraninya mengotori sekolah kita..!" ujar siswa yang satunya. "Yoshh..!Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa ke kolam air terjun!Kita masukkan kepalanya selama 30 menit..!"

"Lepaskan kucingnya."

Dua anak yakuza itu menengok ke sumber suara. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku akan membawa anak kucing itu pulang. Jadi lepaskan dan biarkan aku memeliharanya."

"Enak saja kau!Kami yang menemukannya duluan. Terserah kami dong. Ini kan punya kami..!". "Betul, Finders-Keepers,,,!". "Pergi kau!Dasar anak kecil!"

Gadis itu menajamkan matanya. "Aku bilang lepaskan. Aku mau memeliharanya." Ia menatap kedua anak bandel yang agak jauh di hadapannya dengan tatapan menantang.

Si kembar melihatnya : gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda gerakan Tae Kwon Do.

"Kita harus membantunya,"

"Jangan." Hikaru menahan adiknya yang sudah mengambil satu langkah. "Biarkan saja dulu."

makin gaje ajaaahh..

= . =a

tulis saran dan kritik yaaa...

kansahamnidaaaa~... ;)


	6. The Lady Was Here

**_Yaaaaa...!_**

**_Yang paling panjang selama ini...!_**

**_dan Kyoya adalah cowok 'nakal' disini..  
_**

**_Enjoy it..! a . ~_**

******The Lady Was Here**_  
_

_I want to yell out these miraculous feelings,,  
I just want to tell you.._

_But I never told you what I wanted to say,,  
If you're lost or looking, I'll be here.._

_Now, I've already felt this single light,,  
I'll keep chasing it because if it gets away my future won't be calm.._

_No matter what, no matter what, if it stop,,  
my smile and tears will keep piling up.._

_We've already walked this journey,,  
and that's definitely the truth.._

**Tohoshinki – Asu Wa Kuru Kara**

"Semuanya sudah siap kaaaannn?"

"YAAAA...!"

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkaaattt!"

Mesin-mesin pesawat menderu begitu pilot pribadi mendengarkan perintah tuannya. Perjalanan diawali dari lapangan terbang pribadi milik keluarga besar Suoh. Selanjutnya, mereka bisa bersantai hingga pesawat mendarat di lapangan terbang milik salah satu guest mereka di Jeju Island. Setelah mendarat, mereka akan segera menuju Pantai Jungmun dimana lokasi itu adalah target liburan mereka kali ini dengan resort milik Haninozuka sebagai tempat bermalam.

**6 jam kemudian...**

"Hwaaaaa...!" sorakkan dari para tamu yang baru saja sampai.

"Bagus kaaaaannnn?" Honey dengan bangganya mempersembahkan pemandangan tersebut. Rata-rata pengunjung _host club_ berlibur ke Eropa setiap liburannya. Jadi hanya sedikit yang tahu keindahan pantai tersebut.

"Indah sekali yaaa?" Haruhi bergumam.

"Haruhi, bagaimana kalau kita berenang?" ajak Kuragano kepada _host_nya itu.

"Ahh...kurasa tidaaakkk,,, aku ingin beristirahat sajaa..."

"Ayolah Haruhii~... Ayah ingin melihatmu dengan bikini warna pink~.." seperti biasa, Tamaki merajuk.

"Tidak aaahhh~..."

Terus...dan seterusnyaaa...

Jadilah yang mengganti pakaian dengan bikini hanyalah para guest dari _host club_.

"Haruhi-chaaann,," suara lembut muncul dari dekat-dekat Tamaki-Haruhi.

"Hyo...Hyori-kun?" Tamaki terkagum melihat adik kelasnya. "Kawaaaiiii~..."

"Umhhh,,, senpai,,, " raut wajahnya merasa tidak enak tapi juga merona.

"Hyori-chaaaaannn!Kawaaaaiiii...!Haru-chan,,Haru-chaann,, ayo ganti bikini seperti Hyori-chaaaan~.." kali ini Honey yang merajuk.

"Kalau aku ganti kan bisa ketahuaaannn..." bisik Haruhi.

"Haruhi,, boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" Hyori dengan wajah merah merunduknya berbisik pada _rookie_ manis kita yang sedang duduk di pasir pantai dan ada payung besar melindunginya.

"He-euhmm.. tentuu..."

"Oi."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana jarimu?"

"Ahhh... sudah baikan kok.. Arigatou, Mori-senpai,, sudah mengkhawatirkanku,,"

Mori hanya tersenyum kecil dan berlalu karena 'majikan'nya memanggil.

"Mori-senpai itu diam-diam baik sekali ya?"

"Iyaa,, dia memang baik. Tidak pilih-pilih orangnya,," ujar Haruhi sambil membuka _soft drink_ dan meneguknya.

**Sementara itu..**

"Kyo-kun?" Tamaki, tidak dengan gaya berlebihan kali ini. Perawakannya lebih tenang dengan senyum mematikannya.

"Ya, Tamaki?" si cowok kacamata seperti biasa –anteng sendirian, minum air kelapa dan agak menjauh dari keramaian-.

Tamaki tersenyum. "Hyori?Bagaimana?"

Kyoya menghela nafas. "Apanya?"

"Kyoya-kun, aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Dan aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud. Tapi setidaknya ajaklah dia berbicara."

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Baiklahh,,,"

Tamaki meninggalkan temannya itu sendirian untuk bergabung dengan si kembar melawan tim cewek bermain voli pantai.

Semuanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Kyoya hanya mengamati dari jauh dengan tatapan bosan –otak penuh pertanyaan-.

Ia menempatkan mata pada titik dimana gadis yang dicomblangkan dengannya berada –duduk bersama Haruhi, memakai _straw hat_ berpita _soft pink_, bikini putih bercorak floral (sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang kuning), begitu cerah di tengah hamparan pasir putih-.

Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya mendelikkan ujung matanya. Mendengar suaranya yang AGAK familiar, ia memalingkan wajahnya -melihat ke atas sedikit agar dapat tahu siapa yang barusan menyebut namanya-.

"Ahahahahhahaahaha...!Kami menang lagiiii...!" Tamaki mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Tamaki-samaaaa...!" para tamu yang kalah pun tetap senang melihat 'raja' di depannya yang kegirangan.

"Sir~... jagalah sedikit sikapmu. Sebagai raja kau tidak ada wibawa sama sekali sihh,,," ujar Hikaru sambil mengambil posisi hendak memberikan _service_.

"Ahhh! Berisikk...!Coba kalo aku tidak bergabunggg,,,!Kalian pasti sudah kalah telak tauuuu...!"

"Hikaruuu... lempar saja bolanyaaa...!" Kaoru mengabaikan Tamaki.

Saat Hikaru masih dalam posisi bersiap, Tamaki menengok ke sekeliling. Niat awalnya hendak mencari Haruhi agar mau mendukungnya. Tetapi ia menangkap sebuah _view_. Tamaki –dengan tatapan tidak percayanya- terdiam dann,,,

"Rajaaaaa...!Awaaaasss...!"

BRAAAKKKK...!

"AWWWWWW...!"

Kepala Tamaki terkena bola yang baru saja di lempar oleh Kuragano. Ia terjatuh ke atas gundukkan pasir.

"Senpaaaiiii...!Daijoubu?Go...Gomenasaaaiii~..."

"Tidak apa-apa kokk... kurasa aku mau cari minum dulu. Aku haus..." Tamaki pun berjalan menuju persediaan _soft drinks_ yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Sambil berjalan ia mengamati ke arah pemandangan yang baru saja ia dapatkan barusan. Ia memperhatikan terus. Pikirannya berubah. Ada rasa khawatir dan takut di kepala, sekaligus rasa penasaran di benaknya.

_Jangan sampai itu diaa,,_

**20.00 WPJ (Waktu Pantai Jungmun)**

Pesta Barbeque di pinggir pantai. Sangat klasik dan ditemani api unggun. Semuanya senang dan tertawa. Ada yang bercerita di sekitar api unggun, ada yang membantu menyiapkan makanan, ada yang bermain dengan kerang, bahkan minum _soft drinks_ sepuasnya.

Dua tokoh utama perempuan dalam cerita ini menjadi semakin akrab. Kemana-mana dan melakukan semua hal berdua. Seperti sekarang. Mereka menyiapkan _barbeque_ untuk konsumsi malam itu.

"Nee Haruhi,, udah siap belum kebabnyaaa? Aku lapar tahuu..!"

"Sebentar lagi, Hikaru.. tadi arangnya susah menyala.."

"Kalau mau, _bratwurst_nya sudah matang nihh,,," Hyori menawarkan sesuatu di atas panggangannya.

"Hmmm,,, boleh laaahhh,,,"

**20 menit kemudian,,**

"Semuanyaaaa... makanan sudah siaaappp...!"

Begitu hidangan malam itu siap disantap, semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menyerbu masakan Haruhi itu. Ada yang _standing_, ada yang sambil duduk di pasir, ada yang sambil duduk di kursi dan meja cafe pantai itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyoya-chan di manaaa?_Barbeque_nya enak lhooo?"

"Iya yaa... daritadi aku belum lihat senpai," Hikaru menimpali.

"Biar aku yang cari dan memberitahunya," Hyori beranjak dari kursinya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan resort yang dapat langsung melihat ke pantai. Bisa dibilang ruang tamunya.

"Hyori-chaaaaaaaaannnn,,,! Ganbattteeeeee...!" seru Honey dari tempatnya.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Tamaki hanya diam. Wajahnya tertunduk dan melihat Hyori dengan tatapan 'tidak berseri'.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hhh~... kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pertanyaan itu tadi sore?"

"..."

"Baiklaaahhh,,, aku putri direktur, ingat? Aku bebas kemana pun aku ingin pergi saat liburan."

"Hoo,,"

"Heeii,,," jari-jari lentik itu menarik dagu lawan pemiliknya agar melihat ke arah lain –ke arah pemiliknya- di bawah pohon kelapa, tempat sepi, dan hanya bercahaya obor yang di beri jarak masing-masing 10 meter dari pinggir pantai.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin?Aku tidak ingat kau yang seperti ini saat SMP dulu. Aku ingat betapa giatnya kau mengejarku."

"Apa itu penting diutarakan?"

"Hehehe~.. Kyoya-kun, aku tahu sebenarnya kau masih punya perasaan itu kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu."

"Benarkah?Yang aku dengar setelah aku pergi ke Venesia, kau menyesali tindakanmu yang percuma. Kau menyesal tidak mengutarakan langsung perasaanmu. Bahkan kabarnya, kau sempat labil beberapa minggu..."

"Kau sudah berubah. Tidak. Kau hanya berubah sedikit,," Kyoya melepas tangan Lady itu pelan-pelan sebagaimana _manner_ yang ia dapatkan –perempuan harus diperlakukan lembut -.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku. Tapi kau berusaha melupakanku, kan?Kau masih menyesal untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Jadi katakanlah sekarang~.. Aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanyaa~.." gadis itu memutar bahu Kyoya pelan-pelan. Hingga cowok itu dengan lurus menatap mata perempuan di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya Ootori~..."

Cewek itu

Mencium Kyoya

Bibir dengan bibir.

Sekitar 2 meter dari tempat kejadian –diantara kerumunan pohon-pohon kelapa yang gelap dan lebat-, ada seseorang yang memegang dadanya. Badannya gemetar. Dan akhirnya berlari dengan kencang memasuki hutan palem disana.

"Hyori-chan lama sekaliiii.."Honey dengan tatapan manis-khawatir bergumam dengan Usa-chan di tangannya.

"Semuanya sudah beranjak ke kamar untuk tidur. Tapi dia belum kembali. Makanannya juga masih setengahnya tuhh,,," Haruhi memandang keluar jendela. Siapa tahu ada sosok yang mereka khawatirkan datang.

"Bagaimana ini?Ini sudah menjelang tengah malam lhoo,," Kaoru melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas-hadapannya.

Salah seorang dari mereka berdiri. Yang paling tinggi.

"Mori-senpai?Kau mau kemana?" tanya Haruhi.

"Mencarinya." Cowok itu langsung melengos keluar dari ruang itu.

"Aku ikuuutttt,,," Honey segera mengikuti pengawalnya di temani Usa-chan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di gazeebo saja?Siapa tahu nanti kita bertemu dengan Hyori?" si kembar menawarkan ide yang cukup bagus untuk menunggu.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kita kesanaa..."

"Woii... King,,, kau mau ikut kami tidak?" Hikaru menegur anak bule yang malah termenung di kursinya.

"Ehh,,, iyaa..." ia berdiri dan ikut Hikaru untuk ke gazeebo.

"Daijoubu, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Aku hanya masuk angin,"

"Apa maksud dari tindakanmu barusan?"

"Apa aku salah?Semua cowok menginginkan ituu~..."

Cowok berkacamata kesal. Bingung mau bicara apa. Dan bingung untuk melakukan apa selanjutnya.

Lawan jenis di hadapannya menyentuh pipi dingin cowok itu. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kyoya-kun, aku tahu. Mungkin kau dendam padaku karena dulu aku mempermainkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku jujur. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,,"

"Kau datang kesini sengaja, kan?"

"Kalau itu demi bertemu denganmu, bagaimana?"

Kyoya _speechless_. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

Perlahan, ia mencumbu Kyoya (lagi). Begitu pelan dan halus. Bibir perempuan yang lembut sempat membuat Kyoya _blushing_. Dan tanpa disadari, Kyoya 'meladeni' bibir manja itu.

Ada 2 pasang mata yang mengamati –tapi tidak mereka sadari-. Beberapa lama kemudian, kedua pasang mata itu menghilang.

"Honey-senpaaaaiii...!" Haruhi melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Gerakan Haruhi yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat penghuni gazeebo melihat ke belakang mereka.

Sedangkan cowok mungil yang jadi objek nampak tidak menggubris. Ia terus melangkah dengan Usa-chan yang dipeluknya semakin erat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tidak melihat ke arah Haruhi dan menyapa balik. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di gazeebo, melepas alas kakinya, dan duduk di samping Tamaki.

"Honey-senpai, ada apaa?" Haruhi menyadari perubahan Honey saat itu.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Hyori-chan tidak kembali ke sini,,," jawabnya dengan kepala masih menunduk.

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat seisi gazeebo bingung.

Tamaki yang ada disebelahnya menepuk pundak si manis. Dengan tatapan lembut ia berkata... "Ceritakan pada kami, Honey-senpai,,."

Sementara itu, Mori berlari dengan kencang semakin memasuki hutan. Ia terus berlari sambil terkadang melihat ke sekeliling –seperti mencari sesuatu-. Terus berlari berdasarkan insting hingga ia sampai di suatu tempat. Ia mengatur nafasnya –dan melihat ke sekeliling lagi-. Dua meter dari tempatnya berada, ia melihat ada sebuah kuil yang masih terawat. Kakinya mulai ia gerakkan lagi menuju tempat itu.

Ia sampai disana. Kuil yang tidak ada cahayanya tapi masih terawat dengan baik. Ia juga tidak melihat ada miko disana. Tapi penciumannya bilang ada sesuatu yang lain disitu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar sana.

GOTCHAAA...

Ada sebuah pohon besar di belakang kuil itu. Di bawahnya duduk seorang perempuan sambil memeluk lututnya.

Mori berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Ia memandanginya. Ada perasaan tidak percaya dan ada perasaan lega karena apa yang ia cari dari tadi telah ia temukan disitu.

Yang ia cari sedang menangis.

Sendirian.

Di hutan.

Malam hari.

Dan ia tahu kenapa.

Perlahan ia mendekati. Duduk di hadapannya dan mengangkat dagu lawan bicaranya.

Wajah manis itu, memerah. Bukan merona, tapi karena terlalu banyak air mata yang jatuh.

Mori mengusap sekali air yang jatuh itu. Tapi ia tetap menangis.

Cowok itu pergi ke samping dan duduk di sana. Ia memutuskan membiarkan gadis itu terus menangis. Sampai ia puas mungkin.

Dengan sabar cowok itu terus menunggu. Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan sekecil pun. Pria _gentle_ disini menyandarkan kepala perempuan di sampingnya ke atas bahu kirinya. Menunggu lagi hingga gadis itu tenang.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi kenapa kau bisa datang kesini?"

"Karena untuk bertemu denganmu~.."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ok..Okk.." terdiam sejenak. "Karena kerjasama."

"Kerjasama?"

"Ootori Group mengadakan kerjasama dengan Mitsuzi & Co. Kau tahulaaahhh~... Dua perusahaan besar bergabung. Satu di bidang medis dan yang satunya lagi di bidang distributor antar negara. Tapi aku rasa kau belum tahu tentang perserikatan itu, ya?"

"Mitsuzi & Co?Perusahaan keluargamu?"

"Binggo."

"Lalu?"

"Hhhh~... ayolaaaahhhh... kau pasti tahu~.. Konsekuensi jadi anak orang super kaya..! Apalagi usahanya hendak di gabungkaaannn...~"

Kyoya terdiam. Lalu matanya membulat. "Masaaa'...?"

"Yup!Kita di **jodohkan**..."

"Mori-senpaaiii,,," cowok itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok.." lanjut gadis itu. "Rasanya semua _uneg-uneg_ ku sudah habisss,,," Hyori tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, " senpainya yang tampan itu tersenyum. Dia bersyukur.

Gadis cantik mengangguk.

Berdua, mereka berjalan di heningnya hutan saat malam hari. Lagi-lagi Mori bergerak berdasarkan insting serigalanya. Sementara Hyori mengikuti di belakang.

"Mori-senpaii,,"

Yang di panggil berbalik.

"Arigatouu,,, maaf,, aku sudah berapa kali menyusahkanmu. Dan yang lain juga. Makanya kau datang mencariku, kan?Aku tahu aku egois karena pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa. Makanya aku berlari ke hutan untuk menyendiri,,, maafkan aku yaaa,,,"

Mori terus mendengarkan hingga gadis itu berhenti bicara. Ia menghampirinya dan memeluk erat-erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu,,"

"Terima kasiiihhhh~..." =)

_When the rain is pouring, I'll be your umbrella,,  
when the wind is blowing, I'll be your wall.._

_It doesn't matter how deep the evening darkness is,,  
Because tomorrow will definitely come..._

**Tohoshinki – Asu Wa Kuru Kara**

**OSTnya emang dari lagunya Tohoshinki~...**

**XoXo  
**


End file.
